User blog:Painocus/A Possible Chronology
This is an expansion of something I posted elsewhere on here. Just an attempt to propose a cohesive, hypothetical timeline that incorporates what we know from Devilman, Devilman Lady, Akuma Kishi and AMON as well as, potentially, Demon Lord Dante. However, to make the God of Dante and Devilman Lady consistent, Medusa must have been wrong in her assertion that God was just an alien. Things based purely on Dante is in italic. * God creates the universe. * God creates the titans. * Titans rebel. God throws them in Hell. * God creates the demons. * God attack them in his Gods forms to implant part of himself in them. * Some of them mutate on contact with the Gods, a battle breaks out and God throws them in a mountain. * ''Demon Lord Dante: Surviving supports of the demons that mutated help free them. They destroy God's civilization and go to war with god. They loose. Dante and the other demons that got killed are sent to hell, the survivors are again sealed in the mountain. Dante will later merge with others to become Zennon.'' * The demons evolve on their own and get the ability to merge. * God creates more human/demon-like beings, including Amon, Sirene and Lucifer. * Akuma Kishi: Demons break free and merge with these beings. Luficer/Satan and the demons rebel. * At some point Amon is sealed in the moon, becoming the Deathless Amon. He may have merged with the ur-demon-mass-thing from the mountain in Akuma Kishi, explaining his abilities in AMON. * God creates a new race of beings based on his beloved Satan, the angels. Among them are Michael, who is closest to the original Satan. * AMON 2-4 and Great War of the Gods: The Angels descend on earth only to be locked in battle with the demons. God and the angels throws the demons into a mountain again along with Satan. The Sirene seen here may be a reincarnation of the one in Akuma Kishi. * God creates humans. * Devilman: The demons once again break free and try to merge with the humans. Some of the humans retain their free will however becoming devilmen. The devilmen and demons fight. Everyone dies (except Satan). God seal everyone in Hell and starts the creation of humanity over once again. (Also: Shin Deviman, STRANGE DAYS, the rest of AMON and most of Neo Devilman) * Devilman Lady: Among the new humans mutations called devilbeasts start popping up, either as a result of the growing influence of Hell, some plan of God or as a natural part of how evolution works in this setting. Some demons use this to their advantage, ultimately freeing everyone from Hell. The demons, devilmen and devilbeast (and titans?) join forces and go to one final battle against God and his angels. * God win. And God initiate the time-loop purely to punish Satan. Some place the initiation of the timeloop before Devilman Lady, making Lady that one time Satan managed to overcome the timeloop. This is presumably mainly because the time rewinding in AMON happens right at the end of the original Devilman. However this makes little sense to me for a few reasons: # For all the insight Lady gives into the cosmology the timeloop is not hinted at once, even if after said loop would be initiated that would be the most important issue. I doubt Satan would be riding as hopefully into battle if he knew that God may be able to just rewind everything with a snap of his metaphorical fingers. # Lady was published first. This isn't really proof of anything, but it makes more sense to me to presume the works happen in the order they are made unless otherwise is implied. Furthermore the battle in Devilman Lady is the closest Satan has ever come to defeating God, essentially gathering all of his creations against him. It makes a lot of sense to me that this would be what makes God forfeit his usual strategy of "trap the problem somewhere and start over" in favor of the much more drastic timeloop. It also makes a lot of sense to me why the loop would span the time it does, making Satan relive the worst part of his existence over and over, but rewinding time early enough for there to be no room for him to regain hope or actually come close to posing a threat against God ever again. Category:Blog posts